In today's age, users have an ever-increasing number of applications on their computing devices and mobile devices. With the large number of applications present on a computing device or mobile device, companies have an increasing desire to have their application stand out. Some methods in which companies try to stand out is through the creation of an interesting or unique logo, or a catchy name. However, with the increasing sophistication of computing devices and mobile devices, it may be beneficial for companies to identify additional technological ways in which they can distinguish their applications from the masses.